roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay: Dark Reign of the Order (Free Join)
Plot: This roleplay takes place in an alternate timeline, where the New Order actually won the Second Great Dimensional War.This roleplay will draw upon undertones from Wolfenstein, but also takes place within Jaredthefox92's Dimensional Wars universe. Your character's can either be members of the Order who are on the hunt for a band of rebels, or freedom fighters who are a rag tag group trying to fight the Order after it's victory. In this grimdark future setting Mobius has been conquered and the Order has destroyed both the Guardian Units of Nations, and the Eggman Empire. However, the call for liberation and rebellion is every present and unrest is mounting. Rules: *This roleplay will be dark and violent. All characters have a chance of dying, (if you wish for this not to be please refrain from joining) *Standard roleplaying etiquette is to be expected *Your character can curse and swear, within reason. *Expect members of the Order to be racist to certain species and hold prejudice. Participants: *Jaredthefox92 (Host) *jr24h Involved Characters: The Order: *Sherly Periwinkle the Cat (Major Antagonist) *Grief Bradanska the Fox (Main Antagonist) *Dr.Aldbert Garret (Major Antagonist) *The Emperor (leader of overlanders, puppet Order's ally and secret supporter of the rebels) *Anti Tails (Propaganda's minister) The Rebels: Camillo the Fox and his militia (Resistance and terrorist group) Dean the Hedgehog (Supporting character) Mars Fulgore (Just trying to survive in this cruel cruel world.) Act One: The Bad News The monitors all over Mobius shown the live news feed to the citizens of the city. They could see footage taken as millions watched in horror as the events unfolded. The blinding purple and white light was glistening from the rooftop as the reporter took the footage of the impact. The missile hit right on it's target, a nuclear ICBM was able to drop right upon GUN's headquarters in Westopolis just as they were preforming an evacuation. However, it was far too late, the bomb had struck and hit it's target leaving a massive explosion of radioactive Moebian dark matter right on top of the bleeding heart of the Guardian Units of Nations. The sirens were screaming off and as the massive blast subsided and the reporter who was stationed on the building about several kilometers in somewhat safe zone from the impact could only film in horror as the dark grey and purple mushroom cloud went up. This was it, the unthinkable happened. The command center and top brass, as well as the President have been killed along with thousands in one blow. Fortunately, at least for the surviving population, there was little fallout as the Order's Dark Star missiles didn't leave much of a radioactive effect and was designed to use dark matter to splash it's target with purple goop from the anti-world. Sadly, everything that the purple gunk touched would have been eaten alive as if by acid. Buildings, machinery, even people would have been deconstructed at a sub-molecular level and nothing would survive. "This is Brian Marshall of Westopolis Center Station News. Just about an hour ago some sort of missile like weapon came down from the sky and exploded right above the United Federation Bureau about several kilometers from where I'm standing. The president was currently attending a meeting with the top brass over the latest threats to security in Eurish from what I've been told. Unfortunately, we do not know if he has been sheltered in some hidden location from the attack and there have been no siting of his transport helicopter just yet." "Wait, hold on. We've just gotten word that the there has been a simultaneous attack in Station Square. Oh God, ladies and gentlemen. From what I'm reading it seems that the vice president of the United Federation has been successfully assassinated. Details are scarce and still coming in, but I repeat. The vice president of the United Federation has just been confirmed in the hospital as being killed." Marshall went on to say as the news cut back to the people in the news station. "Breaking News: This just in. There appear to be reports of forces building up along the border of Westopolis. GUN forces have not received word back from the top officials within the United Federation, but all local residents of Westoplis are now advised to seek shelter in doors and lock their homes. The Guardian Units of Nations forces have been put on high alert and are asking civilians to stay inside and to seek shelter immediately." The newsman said over the feed. The battle was long and merciless. After several hours of ground and air combat against the advancing Moebian forces and the GUN defenders the United Federation's defensive perimeter was broken and Order forces poured into the city. As they broke through, GUN soldiers became surrounded and were faced with either surrender, or death. The humans fought valiantly, but they were without command and the Order coordinated strikes until finally they were able to push into the city and broke the last bastion of humanity on Mobius Prime. Soon the bulk of GUN forces either surrendered,or were gunned down in a hail of cold plasma and energy rifle fire. Their holdings were secured and white flags were seen from the remaining pockets of defenders who soon realized that the situation was in fact hopeless. Meanwhile, Moebian forces began to secure the streets and marched down the roads as highly advanced hovercrafts flew above them and watched over their advance. These sleek black and green VTOL gunships aimed their weaponry and fired indiscriminately into any location or window that they considered a harboring location for the enemy. Order troops began to sweep house by house, meter by bloody meter throughout the city and cracked down any hidden resistance of GUN soldiers holding themselves out. Heavy repeaters were set up and fired into the windows and back alleyways. Grenades were lobbed by Moebian troops into windows to flush out any resistance, regardless of hiding civilians. It was a bloody slaughter of barbarity as all hope of standing against the Moebians by the human military ceased to exist. Soon however the projectors and airwaves that were once broadcasting the news suddenly were changed within the city. All througout the city a hacked feed was being inserted into the system and soon any remaining onlookers would be intercepted a forced broadcasts straight from Anti-Moebius. "Citizens of the prime world, it is I. Baron Grief Bradanska, leader and overseer of the might Order of Moebius!" A visual image of what appeared to be a black fured adult male fox sitting at an office desk in an desclosed location. The vulpine was rather tall for a Mobian and upon his face was a serious and angry stare. His eyes gazed at the screen and therefore the people of the prime world as he was being transmitted. Behind him was a yellowed smaller fured vulpine in a labcoat with blue eyes. Both of them looked very serious and sinister as they peeked into the monitor as the baron spoke. "Your so called 'guardians' have failed you. Your leaders lie dead and nearly forgotten. All bravado and hope your once seemingly powerful military has now lies in ruin and defeat! Heed my words prime worlderers, you are to surrender your city to my valiant and victorious forces. To do so otherwise is to invite death. Open your homes to the brave men and women who have fought so hard to stand up against your prime world oppressions. Submit to the Order and come to your senses! The Order seeks stabiiltiy and vengenace, not petty conflict. The hour is at hand where the mighty Order of Moebius shall taste ever lasting victory agaisnt our prime world brethren. Already the capitals of the Eggman Empire and the Swarm have met the same fate. Where once the tyranical rule of Dr.Ivo Robotnik and the insidious reign of the accursad bugs of the Swarm once reigned, there only lies ash and ruin. Come, join us brothers and sisters of the prime world. Work with us and not against us, together we can further a bond that will make both our worlds have a Great Peace once more." The eyes of all mobians opened wide in pure shock and unbelief. They couldn't believe it.....the New Order has won and the GUN, the Eggman's Empire and the Swarm were now destroyed. What they could do ? Surrender ? It seemed the best choice, but following the New Order's rules all the hedgehogs and the echidnas had to be eliminated. Men, women, children, elders....all of them sent to die for the wish of revenge of a single fox. A demon, as many called him, or a God, as the Wardens of Mobius definied the leader of the New Order. The fanatics shouted in pure joy in the streets of all Mobius, calling the moebians "saviors" and convincing most of population to surrender to the will of Grief Bradanska. "All hail to our Baron, our savior and guardian ! Mobius it's finally been saved !!!" The overlanders were observing from their capital and their positions in the battlefield alongside moebians the speech of Grief through holograms and screens. When the last word was told by the Baron, the overlanders made a loud cheer of celebration, hugging each other and lifting their rifles and handguns up. The war was finally over and the New Order was now a machine of death, completely unstoppable and with the entire Mobius under it's leadership. But what they didn't know it's Grief Bradanska had other plans for them and their wish to return back to their ancient glory...... In the meantime, Anti Tails was listening to the Baron's speech keeping an emotionless and cold expression on his face, crossing his arms behind his back without saying a word. Since entire years he was become a souless and empty moebian, with any other purpose than to follow the orders of the Baron, willingly or not. Except for Grau Bradanska, Miles has stopped to feel any kind of emotion for anyone as his heart was like an endless abyss, unable to create once again the hunger of power that once led the mind of Miles during his years with Scourge the Hedgehog. Hearing the words of Grief made him feel nothing more than simple terror. Despite he knew Grief thought to be right, this victory would have brought just more lifeless corpses and blood on all Mobius and Moebius too. Grief eventually finished his speach and then turned off the monitor and communication link. He then turned to face Miles and seemed to have an unusually perky and upbeat expression on his face. Such expressions were rare for the black fured fox and were more common in his days as a child. It was the smile of victory, the sight of his narrowminded zeal for winning that he once possessed long ago. "Welp Miles, how was that?" He asked "It couldn't be better, Baron" The fox answered to Grief not showing any emotion as his eyes were like absent and empty of life. He walked toward a window of the office, looking silently outside to the city of Siag where he was imprisoned since the day of his capture. "Straight and to-the-point. Just how I like it!" Grief awnsered back with a very odd cheery voice than usual. "Just think, all our troubles will soon be over. The war, the fighting, everyone who has fought and gave their lives for Moebius will finally be avenged!" he stated. "You are too optimistic, Grief. This is just the beginning of the end...." He kept staring at the dark capital before his blue eyes. "The end of all our troubles you mean. We won, live a little won't ya?" He replied back as he obviously wasn't getting the message. "You don't understand, Grief.....you dream an order that will never exist. Never. There will always be battlefields, chaos and violence. You can't stop moebians nature simply pointing a gun at their heads." "Sure you can, trust me. One things Moebians like better than fighting, is living." He replied. "It's fun, those are the same words that Scourge told me in past....." "Hey now, don't go into that shit again. I'm not like him, you know that. Under my father and I Moebius has healthcare, education, a sense of pride and purpose. Siag is one big roof over our heads and you know it. Scourge didn't give a damn about you or Moebius." He replied now slightly annoyed. "You see just positive things of your work. You see happiness and joy but that is just a mask that moebians wear to hide from death. You say you are not like him, then why did you send millions of moebians to die in battlefields and camps ? Why did you exterminate countless families as he did with yours ? Why do you force me to brainwash your people with propaganda if they really love you so much ?" He talked keeping his cold and calm voice. "Okay, you're stepping out of line, really fast. I'd stop that if I were you." He replied rather condescendingly. Category:Roleplays Category:Free Join Roleplays Category:The New Order